The purpose of these investigations is to determine whether intensive dietary therapy, fish oil, or pharmacologic therapy to lower serum cholesterol can reverse human coronary atherosclerosis. Patients are randomized to either the active treatment or control arm of each trial and are maintained on therapy for two years. Computer assisted quantitative coronary arteriography will be used to determine whether changes in coronary atherosclerosis have occurred.